Otaku Number 1: Tyson
by Rukiabi
Summary: If there is one thing Tyson is an expert in, it's Kai.
1. Shopping Otaku

Otaku #1: Tyson

Rukiabi: Just a little something I came up last night which may or may not see more chappys in the future. Tyson POV. TyKa hints. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: All characters of Beyblade are © of Aoki Takao.

- - - - - - - - -

If there is one thing I am an expert in, it wouldn't be in Beyblade. I know that's a total surprise to be heard out of my mouth since I've bragged so much in the past, but it's the truth. I don't know all the mechanics to a beyblade (Kenny takes care of all that) and I know I can always improve my beyblading skills because there are so many more opponents out there waiting to challenge me.

But I am an expert in something.

There's this store called 'Bobby's Beyblading and Other Merchandise Hobby shop'. I know the name's long but the place is definitely the place to be when you're shopping for your number one obsession. It's situated in a mall which makes it even better because on hot days, I know I can shop with air conditioning.

First thing I do when I walk into the store is to greet the manager.

"Yo, Bobby!"

Bobby peers over the desk. He's kinda short and well, young. His dad supports the store and even named it after his own son but hey! The kid's responsible.

"Tyson!" Bobby climbs onto the front counter now so he's more level with me. He waves a hand signaling me to come closer to him so he can whisper in my ear.

"Your _special_ package arrived today. Do you want it now?"

Hehe. I'm snickering inside. Yes, all is good.

"No, not right now Bobby but thanks! I'm going to browse the store for a bit first. I'll pick it up when I leave."

"Good browsing to you then." And Bobby hops off the counter and into the back room.

I stare into the store and nod. Yes, this is where my expertise comes in.

I'm so familiar with this store that I skip aisles 1 and 2 and head straight for aisle 3, because I know aisle 3 has everything I want.

I walk slowly down the hallway, taking my time looking left and right. On both sides of the aisle were many different kinds of KAI merchandise. There were Kai plushies, Kai action figurines, Kai clothes and costumes, books on Kai and 'The Way of The Kai', videos on Kai, and other Kai related things that a Kai nerd would want.

Of course I already had them all.

But from the corners of my eyes, I saw a gleam. What? There! Behind a glass box, could it be? I scurry over to the light and press my face against the barrier.

No way.

It couldn't be the limited addition plastic vinyl Kai figurine made by TyKaFanatics? Look at how the wind seems to be pushing back his hair and clothes. It also comes with a scarf that can be taken off and put back on if the owner wishes. The colours, and the details! I sigh.

"Ahh… Kai…" He is sooo absolutely HOT. "Mmm…His abs are showing… I have to buy this!" And it's on sale! The price is $80.

But upon cracking open my wallet, I am left with butterflies. I cry.

"I have no more money."

I slump my way back to the front desk where Bobby is peering over the edge of the desk once again. "Broke again Tyson?"

"Yeah." I smile back sadly.

"Do you wanna put anything on hold?"

"No, not this time Bobby." I have to see if my emergency source would be willing to support me a little first.

I hear grunting sounds from behind the desk until I see a medium sized box being pushed onto the counter.

"Here's the package you pre-ordered."

I'm back to grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks again Bobby."

Taking a hold of my self-bought present I look back and wave with my foot (because my hands are full). "Seeya later Bobby!"

"Until tomorrow Tyson!"

I skip out of the store, unable to contain my excitement. I want to open my package right away. But first…

"Kaiiii!" I start running towards a blue-ish coloured figure in the distant that I just know is my beloved Kai while attempting to balance the box upon my head with one arm so I can wave to him with the other.

When I finally caught up to him, I had to gently place the box down by my feet, for the merchandise is fragile, and swiftly pull out of my pockets a mini notebook and a pen with a Kai bobble head on the end. I shake the bobby head once more for amusement. Yes, this pen was totally worth it!

But back to matter on hand. "Kai, you have to give me your autograph!"

Kai sighed. "Again, Tyson? This must be, like what, the hundredth, thousandth time already?"

"I'm your number one fan!"

Kai scoffs.

"And this time is different!" I dug into my jacket pocket, pulled out what looked like a red chap stick, and punched it out in front of Kai in my fist.

"Here! It's cinnamon!"

Kai looked aghast. "What? Tyson I am NOT wearing lipstick!"

"Aww, but it's your favourite flavour!" Way to lower my self-esteem.

Kai's shaking a little now, in anger?

"We are leaving now."

And here's where I notice a pink bag hidden behind him.

"What's that Kai?"

"It's none of your beeswax." And he turns his back on me and starts walking away. "Let's go."

But I just can't contain my curiosity any longer. I bounce up beside him, still balancing the box on my head and pull at the tiny little piece of blue peaking over the edge of the bag.

"Hah!"

Kai swings around in anger. "Tyson!"

It's..! "It looks like my hat." I blink.

"Give it here!" And Kai snatches it back, stuffing it into the poor pink plastic bag once again.

"Aww, I just wanted to see it a little bit…" But Kai's already in the distance now. How did he get so far? I feel the ends of my lips curving up.

I run up to him, looping my right arm through his left and balanced the cardboard box on top of both our heads.

"Tyson!" Kai looks annoyed but I continue smiling anyways.

I know I may not be the most obsessed Kai-fan (as I'm sure there are millions of fanatic girls out there drooling over him), but the number one otaku ALWAYS has the originals.

"Get off me Tyson!"


	2. Attic Otaku

Otaku #1: Tyson Ch.2

Rukiabi: Ah, I made a second chappy. Well, it'll just be something I'll write whenever I feel like it. Here is the second chapter of the pointless and plotless fic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: All characters of Beyblade are © of Aoki Takao.

- - - - - - - - -

Most people don't know this, but my house has an attic.

During the summer, my gramps and I sleep in the dojo because it's too hot to sleep in the house. We'd leave the rice paper doors open so that the cool night air could waft into the rooms and the sound of chirping crickets would be our lullaby. Of course, during the fall, winter, and spring seasons we sleep in the house.

And where does an attic fit into all this? Well, it just so happens that the attic is connected to the closet in my room which I'm currently resting in.

It's so awesome to have a house because it means more room to store the objects of my obsession.

So I'm in my room right now, and it just so happens to be raining as well (hooray for spring!), which means it's the perfect time to be looking over my collection of, what some other people would call, oddities. There's nothing to disturb me from my task either because my grandpa is currently training in the dojo. The time is ripe.

I move over the pile of dirty laundry that's been accumulating in front of my closet these past few days and slid open the wooden doors of the closet. At first, it may seem like there isn't any access to an upper compartment, for all you can see are shirts on hangers, but if you tilted your head towards the ceiling, you'd be able to make out the faint outlines of a box indented on the ceiling in my closet. That is my gateway to heaven.

I pulled out a plastic stool from within my closet and placed it where I thought was directly underneath the indented box. Stepping up, I was just high enough to be able to reach the ceiling and push the trapdoor so that it could be moved to the side. It if weren't for the built in shelving in my closet, I would have had a harder time getting up to the little doorway but with the right placement of the feet, I was able to successfully pull myself up and squeeze through the hole in the ceiling.

Where my hands brushed off newly formed cobwebs above my head tingled. I pulled my legs out of the space in my closet and brought them together so I was now in a kneeling position in a small crevice. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness first before proceeding forwards towards another outlined box. This time, it was a rectangle indented by light.

I crawled towards the escaping threads of light for the wooden supports above me and the angled position of the roof wouldn't let me stand. After I reached the rectangle, I brushed my hand against the wooden surface of it until I felt a round rustic sphere. I turned the door knob and pushed the door out, letting in dimmed white light into the little room I was in.

"Ahhh…" I sighed.

This is my attic. Even though the air's a bit musty and smells of old wooden pillars, I want to say that it feels good to be here.

I crawled out of the little storage room, as it was supposed to be one, and gladly stood up on twos again. The actual door to the attic was connected to the hallway outside of and between my and my grandpa's bedrooms, though my gramps still has no idea of its existence. I was lucky to have found the rabbit hole in my ceiling when I was rummaging through my closet one day.

I looked to my left and smiled at the pile of cardboard boxes stacked on top of each other. Opening the top box revealed a set of videos all about the world's coldest beyblader, Hiwatari Kai. Included in these VHS's were in-depth bibliographies on how the Russian beyblader came to be. Of course, they were all wrong for only me and the other members of the Bladebreakers, oh and also the Demolition Boys turned Blitzkrieg, knew about Kai's true past.

I closed the flaps of the box and placed it back on top of the other boxes. Standing up, I took a more thorough look around me. There was a manikin clothed in an attire extremely similar to one that was worn by Hiwatari Kai from the last World Beyblade Championships sitting in the corner of the attic, there were several Kai wigs in different shades of blue and grey on some stands, Kai and Dranzer plushies hung from a hammock tied from one pillar to another, and art books on Kai from different points of views in front of the portal I had just come out of. My favourite books are the abstract ones with pictures of Kai with limbs sticking out the wrong places.

Directing my gaze towards the center of the room allowed me to take notice of the dimmed blue ray of light streaming down from a skylight on my roof. There aren't any windows in my attic, just the skylight which tells me that it's still drizzling outside. And underneath the skylight was… my fan letter to Kai!

I hopped over to the piece of paper and pencil on top of a booklet of notepapers, my insides giggling. How could I forget the letter I was writing to THE Hiwatari Kai?

Falling to my knees, I took the letter in my hands and began to read what I had written so far.

_Dear Mr. Hiwatari,_

_I think you are the most incredible person ever. When I was watching those videos of you in the World Beyblade Championships for the forty-fifth time, I thought- "Wow" and "He's so cool" and "I wish I was like him". I want to tell you that you inspire me to be a better person. Even though you don't show it, I can feel that you have a kindness in you deeper than anything, greater than anyone and it makes me want to be kind too. You are my aspiration, my dream and I hope my–_

"future." I read the last word out. Somehow that word made my cheeks feel warm and my chest feel tighter.

I picked up my pencil and finished my letter.

_I hope that you will continue to be as cool and awesome as you are in the future._

_Love, your biggest, HUGEST fan,_

_Tyson._


End file.
